Just A Black Box
by Luper
Summary: Si longue et si noire que soit la nuit, il vient toujours une heure où enfin le jour se lève. (Sangaré Oumar) I'll always be there to protect you.


_**Bonsoiiiir, histoire de vous faire patienter en attendant la suite de SOL, je vous "offre" un petit OS Pezberry, tout mignon tout...Bisounours selon ma bêta haha ! **_**_Welcome to my cute Pezberry Wooorld *sors joyeusement en chantant*_**

_**Enjoooy guys ! :)** _

* * *

Une pièce noir. Non, une boite plutôt. Une boite noire, étroite et sentant la poussière. Je pousse un cri, essayant de me débattre, mes mains n'arrivent pas à casser le bois, glissant sans arrêt dessus. J'étouffe, recroquevillée dans cette espace si petit qu'il m'oblige à être accroupie, le dos rond, la tête dans mes jambes. Prenant une inspiration puis deux, puis trois, je propulse soudainement mes quatre membres contre les parois de la boite. Qui, miraculeusement se fracasse.

Mentalement, je compte jusqu'à vingt avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Noir. Encore et toujours du noir. De suite je sens ce nœud dans ma poitrine qui se resserre tandis que mon souffle accélère. Des larmes se forment aux coins de mes yeux mais je refuse de les laisser descendre le long de mes joues. Les chassant du bout des doigts, j'attends d'être habituée à l'obscurité avant de commencer à marcher. Bien vite, j'atteins un coin puis suivant le mur pendant quelques minutes je touche un deuxième coin.

Je suis bel et bien enfermée dans une pièce noire. Remarque, cette fois-ci je suis capable de me tenir debout, ce qui est plutôt bien. Levant les bras, je touche de suite le plafond. La panique me prend dans ses bras et mon coeur continue de battre la chamade. Serai-ce une nouvelle boite ?

"Où suis-je ?"

Mon murmure se répercute sur les murs lisses mais rien ne me revient. Aucune réponse. Je suis seule enfermée dans un endroit plongé dans les ténèbres. Tendant les bras devant moi, je découvre un espace vide. Quelques pas plus tard et mes mains fouettent toujours l'air. Je continue alors de marcher, persuadée qu'au bout d'un moment mes mains toucheraient un mur, une porte, une surface quelconque.

Combien de temps, de minutes, d'heures, de jours, de mois se sont écoulés depuis que je marche ? Je marche, marche encore et encore, mais rien. Je continue, droit devant, me retournant parfois, sentant comme une présence, comme une main sur mon épaule ou un murmure au creux de mon cou. Mais seul le noir m'entoure. Me stoppant soudainement, je me retourne et reviens sur mes pas. Là je cherche un moyen de voir, un infime trait de lumière ou juste une petite lueur qui m'indiquerait la sortie. Mais rien.

Juste du noir, encore et toujours la nuit.

Tombant à genoux, je laisse la panique m'envahir. Panique laissant place a des larmes chaudes qui roulent sur mes joues. J'ai toujours détesté le noir, la nuit, les ténèbres, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne, il reste terrifiant. Il vous enveloppe dans ses long bras et vous étouffe, vous empêche de voir. Il contient le secret de vos peurs les plus profondes mais aussi celui de vos peines. Il aspire la moindre lueur en vous, soufflant des idées basées sur de simple supposition dans votre tête, vous rendant insomniaque. Il est témoin de ces nuits passées à retourner les problèmes dans tout les sens afin de trouver une solution, et il reste, vous entourant, jusqu'à ce que le soleil prenne le relais.

Alors oui, je n'ai jamais aimé le noir. Le noir c'est la couleur qu'on porte aux enterrements, le noir c'est la couleur de la voiture qui a pris mes pères. Le noir c'est la couleur de la boite où ils reposent tout les deux ensembles. Le noir c'est la couleur du ciel ce jour là.

Ne dit-on pas que le noir est le contraire du blanc ? Parce que personnellement, je pense que le blanc et le noir sont complémentaire. Ou en tout cas, je me plais à le voir comme tel. Parce que si Santana est le blanc et moi le noir, et bien, on est complémentaire, non ? Et puis, je n'ai aucun problème à vivre une vie grise tant que la partie blanche reste à mes côtés. Parce que je n'ai besoin que de Santana pour être heureuse. C'était elle qui m'avait secouée après l'accident, elle qui m'avait empêché de m'enfermer dans une coquille de douleur vive tandis que mon visage arborait un masque souriant. Elle qui avait eu la patience de recoller les morceaux de ma vie emplie de noir, apportant cette petite lueur d'espoir. Mais ça, bien sûr, elle ne le savait pas. A quoi bon lui en parler si c'était pour qu'elle parte loin de moi et que le gris se rechange en noir ?

D'ailleurs, sait-elle que je suis ici ? Ou alors est-elle quelque part coincée elle aussi dans tout ce noir ? Me remettant sur mes pieds, je crie son nom qui se perd dans les ténèbres et sans réfléchir je me mets à courir. Je cours, encore et encore, m'enfonçant toujours plus dans l'obscurité, n'ayant que faire de la douleur brulant mes pieds ou du fait que ma voix faiblit à force de crier le nom de la Latina.

Soudain, mon visage heurte une paroi, coupant net ma course et je tombe en arrière, sonnée par le choc. Me remettant tant bien que mal sur mes deux jambes, je me masse le front, persuadée qu'une bosse fera bientôt son apparition. Positionnant mes mains devant moi, je reprends ma marche. Mes sourcils se froncent d'eux-même lorsque ma peau atteint en effet une surface lisse. Aurais-je atteint le bout de ce couloir interminable ?

_"Rachel."_

Un murmure se répétant dans mon dos. Cette voix. Santana. Me retournant vivement, je réponds à la voix fantomatique qui s'éloigne de moi. Tendant le bras comme pour attraper ce corps invisible, je ne touche que de l'air, grognant lorsque mon coude heurte le bois. J'essaie alors de suivre le chuchotement, mais une barrière m'en empêche. Perdue, je tends les bras de chaque côté et réalise que je suis de nouveau dans une boite. Coincée dans le noir, seule. Me recroquevillant sur moi même je tente de briser les murs, comme pour la première, mais rien ne se passe. Je reste là, enfermée, narguée par la voix de Santana qui murmure des choses incompréhensible autour de moi, fermant les yeux, je croise les bras sur mes jambes et pleure en silence, souhaitant plus que tout au monde de retrouver cette chaleur apportée habituellement par la brune.

"Rachel...Réveille-toi, je t'en prie, Rachel.."

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, persuadée que cette voix et de nouveau en train de tourner autour de moi mais je suis accueillie par un décor plus que différent. La lumière m'éblouit et je mets quelque seconde à m'y habituer. Un plafond blanc surplombe ma tête tandis que je suis allongée dans un lit. Mon lit. Me relevant subitement, je tombe nez à nez avec une brune me regardant du bout du lit, un air inquiet sur le visage.

"Les cauchemars continuent ?" me demande-t-elle, la voix encore ensommeillée.

Incapable de former le moindre mot, je remue lentement la tête baissant les yeux lorsque les souvenirs de ce cauchemar reviennent me hanter. Mes épaules tremblent et encore une fois je pleure. Un mouvement sur le lit et soudain une paire de bras viennent m'entourer. Sans hésiter, je me blottis contre la poitrine de la cheerleader, m'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt, de peur de retomber dans ce trou noir. Ses lèvres se posent sur ma tempe et je refuse de fermer les yeux, alors je laisse les larmes brouiller ma vue.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

Je secoue la tête, négativement, sachant très bien que ma voix me trahirai si j'essayais de dire le moindre mot. Elle soupire et s'écarte de moi. Instinctivement, je me tends, luttant contre son corps qui s'éloigne.

"Reste. Santana..reste, s'il te plait."

Je la supplie du regard et je me sens idiote lorsque posant sa main sur ma joue elle essuie une larme, m'expliquant qu'elle voulait juste que je me rallonge dans mon lit. Obéissant, je m'allonge sur le flanc, ne me détendant que lorsque je sens le corps chaud de Santana se coller contre mon dos tandis que ses bras m'entourent de nouveau. Attrapant ses mains entre les miennes je les garde, précieusement contre moi. Son souffle dans mon cou fait frissonner l'ensemble de mon corps mais je n'y fais pas attention. Préférant me concentrer sur d'autres petit détails stupides, comme la texture de sa peau ou alors le simple mouvement que son pouce effectue sur le dos de ma main, cherchant à calmer mes tremblements.

Les minutes passent mais le sommeil ne veut pas venir, et je sais que Santana ne dors pas non plus. Soudain, elle retire une main des miennes, puis se décalant quelque peu, je devine qu'elle s'apprête à éteindre la lampe de chevet, restée allumée. Une poussée de panique me fait me retourner vivement et je lâche un "Non" plus fort que voulu. Ses yeux bruns se tournent vers moi et je balbutie précipitamment qu'il ne faut pas éteindre la lumière. Un nouveau rire doux et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Voilà qu'elle va me prendre pour une gamine de 5 ans maintenant.

"Hey, Rae" sa main soulève mon menton vers elle, m'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux, "Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi. Rallonge toi, j'éteins juste ceci pour qu'on dorme."

- Non, tu..je-je..je n'ai pas envie de l'éteindre, est-ce que tu peux laisser allumer..j'ai..s'il te plait..j'ai..

Un sourire triste apparait sur son visage et je devine qu'elle a compris malgré mon manque de mot. Soupirant, elle me force quelque peu à me rallonger sur le côté tandis que reprenant sa position elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Ses mains retrouvent les miennes et aussitôt son pouce recommence ce cercle interminable sur le dos de ma main. Son souffle chaud me chatouille la joue lorsque sa voix tue le silence.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta petite tête brune, mais j'espère ne plus jamais entendre autant de panique et de peur dans ta voix quand tu cries mon nom, parce que courir du salon à ta chambre en moins d'une minutes n'est pas quelque chose que je prévoit de faire tout les jours. Et toutes ses larmes..Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de pleurer autant dans son sommeil...et tu as bien mis cinq minutes à te réveiller Rachel. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as inquiété"

Elle soupire marquant une pause par un mouvement de ses lèvres contre mon épaule.

"Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur du noir Rae. Mais dis toi que tant que je suis là, tu es en sécurité. Et je ne suis pas prête de te quitter. Je te le promets."

M'écartant légèrement d'elle, je me retourne lui faisant face, ses doigts remettent en place une mèche de cheveux tombée sur mon visage et je rougis une fois de plus. Elle me sourit et sans hésiter je me blottit contre elle, laissant ma tête reposer sur son épaule.

"Essaye donc de te rendormir, rien ne peut t'arriver, je veille sur toi."

Je ne tente même plus de vaincre le sommeil alourdissant mes paupières, je murmure juste un vague "Oui" et ferme mes yeux, accueillant à bras ouverts le marchand de sable. Santana bouge quelque peu, et par je ne sais quelle magie, je me retrouve sur elle, tandis que son menton se cale sur le haut de ma tête.

- Santana ?

- Hm ?

- Merci. Merci pour tout.

Elle soupire et je n'entends pas la suite de sa réponse, bercée par le son régulier de son coeur qui bat. Morphée m'accueille dans sa demeure tandis qu'une voix embrumée continue de parler au loin. Une simple suite de mot qui m'aide à avancer dans le monde des rêves.

"Dors bien, petite étoile. Je t'aime."

* * *

**_Je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant que ceci vous aura plu :) Merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront des reviews, si vous saviez comment j'aime vos reviews :D  
_**


End file.
